Applejack/Gallery
Season one Applejack crosslegged.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack14 S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03 .png|The Ticket Master Applejack2 S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack1 S01E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell 2.1412- W.jpg|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Applejack in a bucket.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack, Twilight upset- W 1.3300.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack6 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack 19.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack10 S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack 1 S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack5 S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack2 S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|A Bird in the Hoof AJ gets cutie mark.JPG|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corn Was So Yesterday.png Applejack-rain.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Corn Attack.png Group-reading-letter.png Twilight-walking.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Rarity Box.png Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Kinghted.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Applejack and her friends caught off guard The Pony Brunch.png Aw Apples1.png Aw Apples2.png Aw Apples3.png Aw Apples4.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png|"I've got a bad feeling about that feller Discord." Aw Apples5.png Aw Apples6.png Aw Apples7.png Aw Apples8.png Aw Apples10.png Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples12.png|Under hypnosis. Applejack petrafied S2 E1-W 2.7768.png|Applejack losing herself. Liar.png Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png|Gray Applejack when she lies. Rarity IS A DIAMOND! S2E1-W1.13.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Chocolate milk.png|Chocolate Milk ourfriendshipover.PNG|Our friendship, over? The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity_marshal_art_kick_E2S2-W_1.5931.png|Talk about being on the receiving end of that kick. Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Fluttercruel_what_wet&clueless_S2E2-W_4.1665.png The liar S2E2.png|The liar. Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png AJ_un-eating_an_apple_S02E02.png Applejack eat apple backw S2E2-W 2.501st.png|Applejack eating a apple backwards... Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png|Applejack showing off her moves as she claims she was the only one fighting Discord. Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png Problem Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Did we stop Discord.png|err not quite yet Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Honesty activated.PNG Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png applejack_winks_in_my_little_pony_parody_of_star_wars.jpeg Lesson Zero Applejack3 S02E03.png Applejack4 S02E03.png Applejack S02E03.png Applejack0 S02E03.png Applejack and Twilight S02E03.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack1 S02E03.png Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack giving her report S02E03.png Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Main ponies Confusion S2E3.png Main ponies Picnic S2E3.png Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Applejack S02E04.png Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png|Applejack meets a "country music singer" Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack S02E05.png Applejack1 S02E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S02E05.png Applejack smile S02E05.png Applejack smiles S02E05 .png Applejack big smile S02E05.png Applejack2 S02E05.png Applejack and A Bloom S02E05.png Applejack3 S02E05.png Applejack and SB S02E05.png Grapejack S02E05.png Grapejack serious S02E05.png Applejack serious S02E05.png Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath Applejack4 S02E05.png Aj and AB1 S02E05.png Applejack5 S02E05.png Applejack is loved S02E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png PhilosiJack.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png Applejack and Rarity0 S02E05.png Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png Aj and AB2 S02E05.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Applejack lol S02E05.png The Cutie Pox Apple Family S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Applejack 1 S2E6.png Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Apple Family 3 S2E6.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png Applejack bedroom S2E06.png Applejack CutiePox What in Tarnation.png Applejack 2 S2E6.png Applejack 3 S2E6.png|What in tarnation is goin on? Applejack S02E06.png Applejack 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png Applejack 6 S2E6.png Applejack 7 S2E6.png Applejack 8 S2E6.png Applejack 9 S2E6.png Applejack 10 S2E6.png Applejack 11 S2E6.png|Oh my Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png Apple Bloom Fencing.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|AJ! Where'd your hat go? AJ and Twilight S2E6.png|Oh, it magically appeared. Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Winona and Applejack Playing.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mdw 11.png Twilight few new words S2E8-W8.png|I'm taking a quick nap. Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Applejack S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S02E08.png AJ & Rainbow Dash immortalized.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Applejack & Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Immorta-what? Your Neighborhood Rainbow Dash.png CameoFluttershy.PNG Applejack as Mare Do Well.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png Fluttershy and Applejack S02E09.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Why is Rarity hiding behind Rainbow? Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png AJ_pulling_a_weed_S02E09.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png|This is a garden party, isn't it? Secret of My Excess The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png AJ eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Steady_on_there_S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Get the rope.png|Moustachejack is here Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve HearthEve2.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG HearthEve3.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Concerned_Applejack_S2E11.png Disappointed_Applejack_S2E11.png Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|When I looked into the Chancellor's eyes, I could see her soul. Nose to nose S2E11.png PinkieMapS2E11.PNG Applejack S02E13.png Map face S2E11.png Soil_inspection_S2E11.png|Applejack: soil inspector extraordinaire. Plant_sprout_S2E11.png|Well that sure sprouted quickly. Applejack freezing up S2E11.PNG Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|"Don't blame me!" Applejack RD should of flown S2E11-W11.png|"Rainbow Dash should've flown up there." Applejack she got wings S2E11-W11.png|"After all she's got wings!" Applejack u heard me S2E11-W11.png|Yeah you heard me. Family Appreciation Day Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png Big Macintosh wide open eyes S2E12-W12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Time paradox SE2EP13.png Applejack babysit now S2E13-W13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack this way S2E13-W13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar_prevention_S02E13.png|Gotta stop those caterpillars. Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunatly the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Other Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Applejack.jpg|Applejack (white background.) AJ with Twilight and RD..jpeg|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Mtp applejack app.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Applejack Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Applejack images